No Competition
by CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: So, when he saw her smile softly and slipped her hand gently into the one he held out to her, he knew that he wouldn't have to compete with Steve because there wasn't a competition when it came to Camille's heart. One-Shot.


_Hey guys! Another Logan/Camille one-shot from yours truly. Unfortunately it is NOT the sequel to __**The Week is Over**__. Honestly I haven't even started it. I've been working on __**Here and Now**__. (BTW...I have chapter 2 all written up and half of chapter 3 done. All I have to do is type them up)_

_So following episodes mentioned are Big Time Reality, Big Time Crush and Big Time Prom Kings_

_It's during Big Time Prom Kings. I loved how Logan tried make sure James won prom king just so Camille and Steve didn't win. I thought it was adorable. This is my take on the episode focusing mainly on Logan and Camille. Though Kendall, James and Carlos will make a slight appearance. There will be a slight twist in the end. I couldn't resist. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Alright, so maybe he did have a problem with Camille going to the prom with Mr. Whatever-His-Name-Is.<p>

But he had every right to be upset! Camille was _his _before that guy came into the picture. Granted, he did have her for awhile before she and James kissed. He grimaced. _Yeah, best not remember that, _he thought despite not holding anything against them. He knew it meant nothing on both sides. He had long admitted that he only used the kiss as an excuse to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Now he had to deal with the consequences of that mistake.

The only good thing was that kiss just after they broke up and all of those charged filled moments between them since then. _Oh man, the reality show_, he thought smirking slightly at how they 'acted' like they were in love. He was pretty sure neither one of them were acting. At least he knew he wasn't. Unfortunately he thought of that night at the movie theater. So, maybe he did think that he was over Camille when he saw Peggy but come on can you really blame him? She was cute and totally nice to his 'grandma'. He was actually kind of excited to see that movie with her and then he saw _her_ wearing _that _dress. _Oh, well played_, he said to himself as Peggy went to grab smaller containers. Camille just had to wear that blue dress that she knew he loved her in and seeing her, seeing her in that dress, it all came back almost like punch in the stomach that he was breathless for a moment.

Of course Kendall came over and voiced his thoughts on how she looked good too. _Not like I hadn't noticed man! _He remembered thinking. Then Kendall went somewhere and Peggy came back acting all understanding and he felt like a completely jerk for leading her on but _damn_ if she didn't have a point. So he walked over to Camille hoping she was here along and they could go see the movie.

Only about a minute after he walked over, _he _came over and she said those words that felt like a knife stabbed him and twisted in his gut.

_My date._

He thought his world pretty much ended after that and ironically it was really at that moment that he realized that not only did he still have feelings for her but that he was _in love with her._ He, Logan Mitchell, was in love with Camille Roberts.

He hadn't told his little-alright, huge-revelation to anyone but he knew that the guys knew and were a little worried about him after Camille agreed to go with _him_ to prom. So he said he that was fine and that they were free to see other people. He also knew that they didn't buy a word of what he said and he hated saying those words. They left a bitter tasted in his mouth and made his stomach clench painfully with hurt, anger, jealousy, and stupidity. Though what was he supposed to do? She looked happy being dragged off with _Steve_ and yes he knew his name! (But come on what kind of name is Steve? And seriously Steve and Camille? They just don't sound well together. Now Logan and Camille? Totally sound amazing together.)

So, he focused most of his efforts on making James prom king so _Steve and Camille_ couldn't win the damn sentimental vote.

Unfortunately James had to pick the Aubrey Stewart as his date, who apparently comes with three bodyguards. _So, probably not one of their smoother plans but come on it worked to some degree, _he argued in his head. He just shook his head as he and the guys got ready to sing _Nothing Even Matters._

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes<br>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>Getting closer and closer, baby<em>

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

He will admit that he was searching for Camille during the song, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself at how pathetic he was being. Kendall and Jo were here despite Jo being grounded, James actually did the impossible and brought Aubrey Stewart and Carlos brought a Jennifer. A Jennifer! So why could he at least ask Camille for a dance.

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze  
>They disappear and it's just you and me<br>Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past  
>I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last<br>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah_

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>That I told you, that I told you, baby<em>

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_Nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters, woah<br>We don't even need to fight  
>Everything will be alright, oh, yeah<br>Nothing even matters but you and I_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

Found her! There she was and _Wow did she look beautiful, _he thought vaguely as he continued to sing. Her dress, which was a light maroon color, clung to her body in ways that made him react like any other teenage boy who like-loved-a girl. He just stared at her as he sung, not noticing that Steve's arm had tighten around her (he probably noticed his gaze) therefore causing her to look at her date with concern but he wasn't looking at her but at him. Slowly, she tuned her head toward him. Her light and rich chocolate brown eyes looked onto his darker irises. He could almost feel the air leaving his lungs. Somehow instead of feeling embarrassed or nervous because she realized he was staring, he grew confident and sung to her more passionately then any other song they had done in the past, that he probably not only shocked the crowd, Gustavo, Kelly and the guys but himself as well.

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters, baby<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

As the crowd cheered they walked off the stage but before they went their separate ways to the dance James, Carlos and Kendall whirled around on Logan.

"What was that?" James asked. Logan didn't know how to answer the question as he knew what James didn't say.

"What was what?" He decided to play dumb. Hopefully they would bu-.

"Don't play dumb Logan. What was that out there?" Kendall interrupted his as he waved toward the stage, "We have never heard you sing like that before."

Logan thought over his friends words in his head but before he could really say anything Gustavo and Kelly came over.

"Dogs! That was a decent performance." he told them giving them a off-handed compliment before turning on Logan, who stepped back just little, "Logan. What ever it is that made you sound like that keep it." With that he walked back to whatever he was doing. Kelly just gave them a proud smile and a knowing wink at Logan, who flushed a light pink.

"To answer your question I never had a reason to sing that strongly before." he told his three friends, answering Kendall's question. They looked at him for a moment before James and Kendall realized who he was talking about. Carlos just still looked confused.

"What?' their usual helmet wearing friend asked. They rolled their eyes at their clueless friend. Logan didn't even bother with a response knowing the other two would say something.

"Camille." they had said in unison.

"Yes?" Logan tensed at her voice as the other three just froze for a split second before whirling around and seeing her right there. _So close._ He kept himself in check making sure he just didn't grab her and kiss her senseless. _Man, she's even more beautiful up close._

_"Camille!"_ All four boys exclaimed at once. There was an awkward pause after that.

"I'm just going to find Jo to make sure she isn't being all jumpy and paranoid." Kendall said before rushing away.

"I need to get Aubrey to dance with me. Later." James explained as he to left. Logan and Camille looked at Carlos.

"I need let the Jennifer's beat me up." Before they could say anything about that their hyperactive friend left leaving them confused as to what he had meant.

"Okay..." Logan trailed off. There was another awkward silence. Neither one really looked at each straight on but instead sneaking glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Camille probably made a huge mistake agreeing to with Steve to the prom. No, she knew she made a huge mistake but she honestly didn't think that Logan would've asked her. She had been in love with him since he got to the Palm Woods and those feeling didn't just go away. If anything they grew. So, when they finally got together she was more the happy. Of course she then screwed it up by kissing James and Logan, while obviously upset at first, didn't hold it against her. Which made it ten times worse. How could he be so understanding that his girlfriend and best friend kissed? When she went to talk to him about that he rattled off some statistic and broke up with.

She would've been more upset, no doubt in tears, had it not been for the kiss after their break up. It was different from the one they had shared previously ones (not including the ones she was 'practicing' for a audition). It seemed more special, more intimate like a kiss between two lovers who unfortunately need to find themselves before meeting again and falling in love all over. That kiss plus all of those moments then and now that made her blood surge with some sort of electricity just further established that they still had feeling for each other. _The reality show, _she thought. She could still feel his soft lips pressing against her almost desperately. The way he pushed their bodies together until every inch of them were touching, it made her feel alive, reeling from the blood pumping in her veins wildly and light headed then. Now, the memory of them made her feel flushed and giddy because she knew that they weren't acting like they were in love.

That revelation had unfortunately been shot down when Peggy came into the picture. Sure, she knew logically that she didn't have a right to care who Logan dated but emotionally she knew that it killed her when she had to watch they way they eyed each other appreciatively. It not only made her feel awkward and uncomfortable but it made her jealous, which sucked because seriously she like Peggy. She was cool.

Next, thing she knew was that she was at the movie theater waiting for her date when Logan came over looking absolutely gorgeous in a simple tee-shirt, cardigan sweater, jeans and tennis shoe combination. _Typical Logan. _It probably wasn't even a minute after he came over that Steve came back. Her date. Right, she had forgotten about him for a moment but she cleared her mind and introduced the two boys to each other. She could've have sworn she saw a flicker of pain and regret in those dark eyes that she loved so much. Before she could have said anything, she walked away with her date but she couldn't stop herself from looking back at him. The way he looked all down like someone had kicked his puppy and drinking one of those enormous cups the theater say are a small and _Where did he get that?_

She saw that same look in his eyes after Steve asked her to the prom and it hurt to know that he was hurting because of her but it also somewhat annoyed her because come on! He broke up with her, so what right did he have to be hurt that she was moving on?

That look, it seemed like it was haunting her or something because they week leading up to the prom she could think of nothing but that _damn _look. She shouldn't have to worry about some guy she used to date, who may or may not have feeling for her still and she still had feelings for, but on the fact that she was going to prom with a great guy who could help her move on from Logan Mitchell.

And she believed her words. Until the guys sung at the dance. Not only was it probably her favorite song of theirs but when she felt Steve's arm tighten around her waist and she looked up to see if he was okay but noticed that his gaze was on the guys, one in particular, she felt the air slowly leave her lungs as she looked over at her friends. Her brown eyes locked onto the dark orbs of one Logan Mitchell. She didn't know what happened next because it seemed like something had made his voice stronger, more passionate. The way he sung the lyrics and just unashamedly stared at her made it feel like he was singing to her. She took the time to admire him in his tux and thought that he was undoubtedly too good looking for something as simple as a school prom.

When the song had ended and the guys walked off the stage while everyone was cheering she made her way to where she knew they would be, completely ignoring the fact that she just basically ditched her date. She had made it just as Gustavo said something to Logan about whatever it was making him sing like that to keep it. She didn't know why but she flushed slightly because seriously while it felt like he was singing to her, he couldn't have. Then James and Kendall had said her name and she answered without realizing it.

And now here she was standing in front of Logan in an awkward silence after the guys had rushed out.

"Can I ask you something?" The sound of his voice all of sudden made her jump slightly but thankfully it went unnoticed as he stared out at the dance floor. She cleared her throat.

"Sure." she said it softly causing him to look at him. Her breath left her lungs for the second time in less then ten minutes, wondering what exactly he was going to ask her.

"Are you happy with Steve?" He mentally hit himself. That was not what he wanted to ask, he wanted to know if she would dance with him but when he looked over at her the words just spilled out of him.

She was surprised at his question because if she was being honest with herself it was not what she was expecting and she really didn't know how to answer.

"I could say that being with Steve is amazing and that he makes me so happy that I want to be him but I would be lying and we both know that." she told him truthfully. He thought over her words and nodded in agreement because really, he would know that she would be lying.

"Would you like to dance?" It was a simple question. The one he originally wanted to ask but with the new found knowledge or really not so new, that Camille didn't like Steve romantically, the words had an underlying meaning to the both of them. So, when he saw her smile softly and slipped her hand gently into the one he held out to her, he knew that he wouldn't have to compete with Steve because there wasn't a competition when it came to Camille's heart.

He already had it and he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.<em>

_Just wanted to let my readers who have read my work before (that is if you are reading this) that I now have twitter account to let you all know how I'm going with all of my projects and what news are coming up. So if you have a twitter please follow me. If you want not going to force you or anything. LOL. But to get to just click on the homepage button on my profile._

_Anyway, good night everyone it is not 11:30 at night and I've been working on this since 9PM._

_Reviews would be so loved._

_-ARF_


End file.
